leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Irelia/@comment-3431383-20110217151413
Wow :) it's weird to come here and see so many people talking about Irelia when I almost never see another in game :P This is my whole Build and why so it will be long but hopefully very educational :) This build works very well for me even if you don't have the full set it works well. It is a AD/AS/CDR build With some dodge just for good measure. Summoner spells are exahaust to use if you need more time to life steal or get away, the nerf to their damage lets you heal up enough to kill them sometimes,or at least run. Then Ignite or Ghost run. Ignite is great for Getting the kill when you can't reach past the turret and ghost run is great for getting to or from the battle to make the difference. The most import early game is the AS to go with you Hiten style. The faster you hit the more health you get plust the more true damage you can shell out. I tend to tack on a vampiric scepter as the first item for more survivability and less need for health pots. However I don't get Beserker's greaves i tried that before and always had problems I get AS in other ways. For the boots it depends on the other team. got a few disablers? Go Mercury treads for that extra 35% Disable cut put that with passive and most stuns are only .75 to 1 second. If they're all attackers go Ninja tabi. Next Get your phantom dancer. It takes some money but the crit is almost nescessary to get damage dealt with your speed. Plus it gives you that extra movement speed to chase and kill week champs before they can get back to those on their team who would gank you. Here is the cool down. Nashor's Tooth. Awesome AS/CDR and heck some ability power for E to boot :) can't go wrong there. Now you can Stun more often and ult more often. Now you can choose for the damage, IE or Blood thirster, they're both great. Just depends on if you want more Lifesteal and overall damage or crit. It's circumstantial for me. Damage is great for ult means more health from each blade that passes through :) But Dealing consistant high crits is much better for soloing champs. Next is what you didn't get before IE or Blood Thirster. By now you've got some crazy crits. normal damage, Life steals, and Hey your ult does about 390 a blade :) To follow up I get a phantom dancer and possibly sell my boots depending on the situation for another blood thirster or other damage thing. I know it's an expensive build but you can build it slowly and there are enough recipies that you don't have to have a ton of money to get any where. until the BF swords at least. End Result tends to be abouut (With MY runes Which are AS/CDR...and something else can remember right now sorry) (highs and lows depends on masteries and the possiblity of different runes) 2.2-2.3 AS 400-450 AD 50-60% Crit chanc 250-275% Crit Damage 30-35% CDR 40-60 AP Base armor (I'm thinking of switching a dps for Frozen heart or a Banshee's veil just to see what happens) I tend to crit for about 1100 a hit at more that 2 hits a second. there is some Ap that goes to stuns giving you about 400 damage, My dash strike does about 700 damage, and my ult gets 450-500 damage per blade with a 20-23 second cooldown (Frozen heart should drop that to 16-17 seconds or so. My runes and Masteries aren't full yet either so this is a level 21 Irelia. I love her very much and Enjoy playing her a ton. She is the BEST when you can 1v1 a hero with all THIER minions behind them. Attack the hero and deal a crap load of damage. Follow this with your ult when you're low on health. Minion hits are important. Hit the Hero if you Can but you need the minions health. You don't just get 20% of the 190 damage you blades do. You get 20% of the combined damage of everything that was hit. Take 190 times it by 15 to 30 minions then take the 20% lifesteal Multiply by four and that's how much health regen power you should have :) Hitting the champ with the minions is a wonderful bonus. by now your cooldowns should be reaching ready so if you have to chase them you can dash and slow them for the win :) Last of all don't be afraid to Ult the Cool Down is so low Specially with Nashors tooth. Farm the minions with it. Get health do anything with it just make sure you have to mana to keep up the run. Blue golem Buff equals mana heaven :). I haven't tried to solo Baron but I think I probably could :) Any questions just Reply :)